powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trini Kwan (Revisited Series)
Trinity "Trini" Kwan is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe, portrayed by Vietnamese actress Thuy Trang, and then by Ellen Wong after Trang's death. As a child, she is played by Pia Manalo. Trini originally was portrayed by Filipino-American actress Audri DuBois in the unaired pilot episode, but when the show was picked up for television, for which two new pilots were filmed, she was played by Thuy Trang, around whom the character was rewritten. Mighty Morphin' Era When she was 8 years old, Trini Kwan was enjoying food with her family at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym along with her friends. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Trini, her parents, and her friends (with their families) were transported to the Command Center. There awaited quite the sight, a blue head floating inside an energy tube and a young, fully-sentient and multi-functional automaton with a head in the shape of a flying saucer. And even more incredibly, this being called Zordon, had selected them to become Power Rangers. She and Zack blew Zordon off, but Kim, Billy and Jason lingered. The idea of protecting people from the evil witch Rita Repulsa appealed to the gentle and kind nature of Trini, however. With their parents calling them, Trini, Billy and Jason left the Command Center with Kim and Zack following close behind. Outside the building they were confronted by another strange sight - putties. Trini fought with all her might, but the putties were too strong. Without hesitation, Trini activated her power coin and became the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Needless to say, after morphing into a Ranger, Trini made quick work of the putties. She also took up the challenge that Zordon placed before her. A young girl (later a woman) with a calm and composed attitude, no one would ever guess that Trini was fearful of anything. But Trini did have one fear - a fear of heights. But when she saw Billy in trouble, with a tremendous effort, she overcame her fear to help him. Being a Ranger during this era meant one had to be thrown into some strange places. One of these was the Island of Illusion where, once again, Trini had to face her fear of heights. With the help of her friends and a being called Quagmire, she was able to accomplish this. Trini was also placed under a spell where for a time she lost her confidence after waking from a crystal-induced nightmare. Thankfully, she was able to remember previous battles and overcame the spell. Trini fought many battles against Rita and defeated her time and time again. One of Trini's pet causes was the environment. She was always heading up drives to clean up the environment. Not only did Trini clean up parks in the city, but she also planted seeds for future trees as well. Trini loves animals as well, trying to help strays find a home. Trini enjoyed life and made time to have fun. Trini also liked to host food festivals; she enjoyed the picnics, carnival, sing-along concerts, masquerade balls, dances and the beach too. Trini was a big help behind the scenes of any school theatrical production as well. Trini was very close to her family. Her favorites were her cousin Sylvia and Uncle Howard, the latter she invited up to help Alpha with his confidence. Trini was also very close to her fellow Rangers, particularly Kimberly, connected through being the only female team members, and Billy, connected through their scientific intelligence and kind, passive natures. She also helped translate for Billy when his speech got too technical for the others in his group or to help him study for an upcoming test. Trini, along with Kimberly, was always by Billy's side when he was working on various devices to defeat either Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd. Trini enjoyed Zack's high spirits and was always found supporting Jason in his various matches. She also sparred with and began training Alpha in martial arts. She was very supportive of him when he gained his Gold Ranger powers during Christmas Eve of 1994. When Trini found out that there was to be a new Ranger, she didn't want Tommy to be replaced. As luck would have it, the new Ranger was Tommy as the White Ranger. Trini found herself falling for a new guy by the name of Richie. Although she was always casting loving looks towards him and inviting him to various functions with her, Richie seemed not to notice. He eventually became smitten with Trini, and later became her boyfriend for a little while; however, after returning from the Peace Conference she started dating Jason. Trini enjoyed various athletic venues. Not only did she work on her martial arts, but enjoyed volleyball, scuba diving, mountain motor biking and basketball as well. Trini was always up for the challenge of learning new skills. She took on the task of learning the style of the Mantis Kung Fu with her complete concentration. This inspired Alpha to train under Master Li as well. But there were changes on the horizon for Trini. A world peace conference was coming to Angel Grove and was going to select three teens from Angel Grove to attend in Switzerland. Trini, along with Jason and Zack, was selected to attend. Trini had served the Rangers well and, with Zordon's blessing, she transferred her power to Aisha Campbell and left for the world Peace Summit. Trini, Zack and Jason later returned to Angel Grove, teleported there by Zordon after being regressed into children by Chronos, to rejoin the Rangers in the park to battle Zedd's putties. They defeated them, but were captured and trapped in a photograph by the Photomare monster just as they were about to morph. Luckily, Bulk and Skull reclaimed the photo and ran back to the school to warn Ted about it. They were soon freed by Alpha. She morphed and defeated the monster in the Thunder Megazord before hanging out with Alpha and being restored to her normal age by him, even though he is scared to do so because of his fears that the Rangers will shut him out again at their normal ages. She then accompanies her friends to Australia, gets teleported to the Spectre Theater, and later pools her energy to restore Alpha's true memories and restore him to normal. In 1996, Trini would later bear a son she and Jason would name Joseph. The baby boy became involved in a Machine Empire plot in which King Mondo would use Joseph's crying to cause the complete decimation of Angel Grove. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Trini had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance as a full-time Ranger, she witnessed Tanya choosing Ashley as the new Yellow Aero Ranger, and she returned to her home in Angel Grove with Jason so they could take care of their son Joseph, who was one year old at the time. She also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, she promised to keep in touch with the young robot. She keeps her promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture. Many years later, Alpha invited Trini to live with him on the Astro Megaship, mark II. She gladly accepted, and now lives on the Megaship with Jason and Joseph. Ranger Forms - Yellow Ninja Ranger= As The Yellow Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Yellow Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Yellow Thunder Ranger Zords *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Yellow Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Thunder Striker - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Zeo Ranger II - Yellow= As the second backup for Tanya Sloan. Zords *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Double Clubs *Zeo Jet Cycle II - Yellow Aero Ranger= As the Yellow Aero Ranger. Zords *Yellow Owl Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero